


Walk of Shame

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mention of abuse, Smut, Top Castiel, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean keep meeting at the elevator on Sunday morning, doing the walk of shame.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNoWriMo.

Cas was exhausted. He hadn’t gotten even a couple of hours sleep, but after all, sleep was not why he spent the night with Balthazar anyway. He walked into his building and headed for the elevator. Just as he got to the doors, a man walked up.

They both waited for the elevator to arrive, and Cas glanced at the guy. He looked just as tired as he was.

Cas figured they were both doing the walk of shame. There really wasn’t any other reason to be headed home at the crack of dawn, looking tired and having disheveled clothing on.

Well, there could be a couple of other reasons but Cas couldn’t think of any at the moment.

Cas hated the term ‘walk of shame’. He wasn’t ashamed at all. In fact he was l=kind of proud of having sex all night.

Cas caught the guy’s eye and smiled. The guy smiled back, but it wasn’t the kind of smile that reached any part of his face. 

The elevator arrived and they both got on. The guy went to the back and leaned against the wall with is sigh.

Cas punched the button for his floor and the guy looked at which button was pushed and didn’t push another one. Was he the new guy on Cas’ floor or did he just not want Cas to see what floor he lived on? It remained to be seen.

Cas snuck a few peeks at the guy. He really was gorgeous but looked so unhappy.

Cas considered saying something to the man, but he really didn’t look like he wanted any conversation so Cas just stayed quiet. 

The doors opened on Cas’ floor and Cas got out. The guy followed him, so that told Cas that he was the new person who had moved into 302.

Cas walked down the hall and the guy stopped at 302. Cas continued on to his apartment.

The next Sunday morning found them both standing at the elevator again.

This time, Cas decided to talk.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Cas grinned at the haggard looking man.

The guy smiled again and again, the smile didn’t touch his face in any way.

“Yeah, I hate the walk of shame.”

Cas laughed. “I think it’s kind of awesome. I like having people know I had a full night of sex.”

“Yeah, well… I guess.” The guy didn’t sound much like he agreed.

Cas couldn’t think of anything else to say, so the ride was silent.

They both got off on three and Cas went home.

The third Sunday, Cas was looking for the guy, but he didn’t show up. 

Cas thought the guy was gorgeous, and was sorry he didn’t show up. Cas kind of wanted to get to know him.

The next week, the guy was back. Cas thought he looked even unhappier than before. If he was so unhappy, why did he keep going back to whomever was making him so unhappy? Cas longed to know what the guy’s story was.

Cas smiled at the guy. “Hey, I’m Cas. I live in 317.” he held out his hand.

The guy looked at Cas’ hand and shook it after a moment.

“Hi, Cas. I’m Dean. I live in 302, but I guess you already know that.”

Cas let his hand linger just a little longer than was necessary. 

“Say, would you like to go to breakfast? I’m starving, and I’d really like some company.”

Dean hesitated, then said, “You know what? I’d love some breakfast.”

They found a booth at the local diner that was just down the street from their apartment building.

They ordered and sipped at their coffee while they waited for their food.

“So Dean, I have to say, you really don’t look happy when you get home on Sunday mornings. If I’m crossing a line, I apologize”

Dean sighed. “I guess I’m  _ not  _ happy/”

Cas just had to ask. “Then why do you keep going back?”

Dean shook his head. “I guess… I guess I’m just lonely.”

That literally broke Cas’ heart.

“I’m sorry. But you can meet someone better. You’re certainly handsome enough.”

Dean looked at him for a moment. “Whatever. Haven’t been able to yet. You always seem happy.”

Cas smiled at him. “Well, I’m just with this guy out of convenience, truth be told. We’re just friends with benefits.”

“You’re with a guy? You’re gay?”

Cas felt a moment’s fear. What if Dean was a homophobe?

“Well yeah, I am gay. Is that a problem?”

Dean smiled, and for the first time, it lit up his face.

“Hell no, it’s not a problem! I’m bi and the person I’ve been spending time with is a guy too. I just didn’t have you pegged as gay.”

Cas laughed. “I leave my rainbow clothes and my unicorn at home most of the time.”

Dean laughed too.

They ate their breakfast, chatting away like old friends.

The next weekend, Cas didn’t see Balthazar. He decided to check in with Dean, see if he was home, and ask if he wanted to do anything since it was Saturday night. He walked to Dean’s door and knocked.

Dean opened the door, and the first thing Cas saw was his black eye.

“Dean! What happened?” Dean opened the door and let Cas in. Dean looked terrible. He had bruises everywhere that Cas could see.

Dean looked down, ashamed.

“Uh, the guy I was seeing sort of beat me up.”

Cas was horrified. “Did you call the cops on that jerk?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I didn’t. I just want to forget the whole thing.”

“Did you at least go to an emergency room? You could be really hurt.”

Again, Dean shook his head. “I’m not. I’m okay, Cas. Don’t worry about me.”

Cas touched Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t be stupid, Dean. Of course I’m going to worry about you. You’re my friend.”

Dean looked at Cas and smiled.

“That means a lot to me, Cas. Thanks.”

Cas went to the bathroom and got antiseptic and cotton balls. He walked back to Dean, made him sit and then went to work, taking care of every cut and bruise on him. 

Dean winced at the sting but sat still and let Cas tend to him. Cas tried to be gentle.

When Cas was done, he went to put the antiseptic back and throw away the cotton balls he’d used. When he got back to the living room, Dean had two beers and offered Cas one.

Cas took the beer and thanked Dean.

“It’s the least I can do.”

‘There’s something else you can do for me, Dean. Promise me you’ll never see that guy again.”

Dean hesitated. 

“Swear to me, Dean. Please.”

Dean nodded.

“I won’t go back, Cas. I swear.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s leg. 

“That’s good. It means a lot to me.”

Cas really wanted to kiss Dean, but he didn’t know what Dean would think of that, and besides, he really wasn’t in any shape for that.

They sat and talked for a bit, then Cas just had to ask.

“Why did he hurt you, Dean? Has he done this before?”

Dean looked away, obviously embarrassed.

“He… he just gets mad. It usually is because I do something wrong. But he always apologizes. And I always forgive him. I guess I’m just stupid.”

“It doesn’t make you stupid, Dean. Trusting… lonely, like you said. But you deserve someone who will treat you better. Treat you like the wonderful person you are.”

Dean smiled that sad smile of his.

“Thanks, Cas, but I just can’t seem to find anyone like that.”

Cas took a chance. “You haven’t tried me.”

Dean looked shocked. “You? You.. you like me? I mean, that way?”

Cas smiled at Dean. “Yeah I do. I’ve liked you since our first walk of shame together, but even more so since I got to know you. I’d really like it if you’d give me a chance.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. Cas deepened the kiss and they kissed for awhile.

Then Cas broke away. “We need to stop, Dean. I’m getting too worked up and you’re in no shape for anything more.”

Dean nodded sadly. Cas’ cock was diamond hard and he suspected that Dean wasn’t in much better shape. Cas got up to leave.

“Dean, promise me again you won’t go back.”

Dean looked Cas in the eye. “I promise.”

“Okay. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Cas was back every day to check on Dean. They kissed a lot. By the end of the week, Dean was a lot better.

When Cas came over, he was greeted by Dean grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

Cas kissed back just as passionately.

Dean pulled away. “Fuck me Cas. Please…”

“Are you sure, Dean?”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

They were in Dean’s bedroom, and undressing each other in a heartbeat. Cas pulled Dean’s t shirt over his head and then started on his jeans. Dean stopped him long enough to pull Cas’ shirt over his head and started on his jeans as well.

Soon enough they both stood naked and Cas pushed Dean back on the bed. Dean’s feet were on the floor, and Cas knelt between them.

He looked at Dean’s cock, hard and leaking precum. He leaned over and kissed the head, listening to Dean moan. He licked the precum off the head and stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit and Dean moaned louder.

Cas wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock and sucked down. Dean put his hand on Cas’s head and grabbed a fist full of hair, making Cas groan with pleasure.

Cas sucked up and down on Dean’s cock, loving the taste of him, the feel of it on his tongue. 

After a bit, Dean pulled him off. “I don’t want to cum that way, Cas. I only want to cum with you inside me.”

Cas smiled at him. “Where’s your lube, Dean?”

Dean reached back and felt around on his bedside table, and came back with a half full bottle of lube. He handed it to Cas.

Dean lifted his legs..

Cas lubed up his hand, and pressed his thumb to Dean’s hole. Dean groaned as it slif in. Cas pushed his thumb in all the way and cupped Dean’s balls with his palm.

He moved his thumb around inside Dean. loving how warm it was inside. He pulled back and added his index finger. Dean pushed back against his hand.

Dea reached down and felt Cas’ fingers in his ass. He rubbed around them, and then he pushed one finger inside himself alongside Cas’ fingers.

“Oh fuck, Cas… it’s so good…”

Cas fucked his fingers in and out of Dean. alongside his finger. When he thought he was open enough, he pulled his fingers out of Dean and Dean did as well.

“Condom?”

Dean again rummaged around and came up with a condom. Cas took it and ripped it open, then rolled it on his aching cock, and used more lube.

He stood up and leaned over Dean. resting one hand on the bed. Then he grabbed his cock and slapped Dean’s hole twice and pushed in. He took Dean’s legs in the crook of his arms, and put his hands on the bed. He pushed in slowly.

Dean had his hands digging in to Cas’ arms and groaned.

Cas pushed in until he was all the way inside Dean and held a moment, until Dean nodded.

Then he pulled back until just the tip of his cock was inside Dean and thrust back in.

Cas got a rhythm that satisfied both of them. Dean was saying his name over and over again. Cas wanted to kiss him but the position made that impossible.

After some time, Cas pulled out.

“Scoot back on the bed, babe.”

Dean did, and Cas situated himself between Dean’s legs and pulled them up on his shoulders. He thrust back in, and leaned over to capture Dean’s lips in a hot and messy kiss.

Cas started to pound Dean. He needed it. 

Dean moaned and said, “Yes, Yes Cas… harder…”

Cas snapped his hips into Dean as hard as he could. The only sound in the room for a few minutes was the sound of bodies slapping together. 

“Jesus fuck Dean…  you feel so good…”

Dean gasped out, “Cas… I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum..”

Cas kissed him again. “Yeah babe, cum for me.”

Dean came all over himself and some got on Cas as well. Dean tightened up on Cas’ cock and it was so tight that Cas came too.

Cas thrust through his orgasm. Dean leg his legs slide down to the crook of Cas’ arms, and groaned.

Finally it was over. Cas tried to catch his breath, and pulled out. He rolled the condom off and threw it into the trash.

Cas dropped to the bed beside Dean and pulled Dean to him. Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas wrapped an arm around him.

“I really like you, Dean. You deserve only the best.”

“I really like you too, Cas, and I’m pretty sure you are the best.”

 


End file.
